Just A Kiss
by blupanther64
Summary: Mackenzie "Mack" Witcott has loved dance and has done it ever since she was 18 months old. Suddenly, in dance class, Ross Lynch comes in sponsoring a competition which he is one of the assigned choreographers. He chose one student: Mack. As they spend more time together, considering that they go to the same school now, they get closer and closer together. What will happen?
1. How I Met Him

I was sitting there, doing my split in the corner of my room, waiting for Jamie, my biffle, to come back from talking to her other friends.

I smiled as she headed over to me.

"Guess what? We just got invited to Hayley McCarthy's sleepover party on Saturday!" She squealed.

"You mean you? Not us?" I asked.

"She wanted to invite you too. I don't know why, but she did." She beamed.

"I can't I have jazz and hip-hop and then lyrical that day." I said.

"Why do you have to be so dedicated to dance?" She groaned.

"Well," I laughed. "I need this dance scholarship and I need to get into the Golden Rage Crew or the JayCee Crew."

"Why?" She repeated.

"They pay." I pointed out.

"Right… But it won't be as fun!" She pouted.

"Don't worry. I'll call or text." I told her.

"Everyone settle down! I have amazingly amazing news for you!" Our dance instructor yelled.

We all turned the direction we were told to.

"We asked the band R5 to come and help us with one of our most outstanding students to help him or her win this year's Golden Rage National competition!" Everyone cheered.

"Who the heck is R5?" I whispered to Jamie.

"OMG!" She whispered back. "The cutest band ever! Especially Rocky. I am in love!"

"Who cares? They're just a bunch of celebrities anyways. Meet you, ask you, love you, break you. It's the circle of celebrity life." I said, continuing my stretch.

"Please welcome, Ross Lynch! He is assigned to:" The instructor said. "Drumroll!"

Everyone tapped at the floor.

"Mack." She announced.

My eyes widened. Not for the fact that I'm working with whoever that was, but for the fact that I'm one of the most outstanding!

I stood up and looked over to Ross, who smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Get Rocky's and Ross's number for me!" Jamie managed to say to me for the fact that she is DROOLING over Ross.

"Sure." I answer.

I felt Hayley's glares and headed over to Ross, who led me out of the room to a private room.

"So this is what the Big Room is!" I exclaimed.

The room was huge! It contained what every gymnast and dancer needed. From costumes to props, you name it!

"Yup. I guess." Ross chuckled.

"Hey, how come I'm the only one who has never heard of you?" I asked him.

"Well, maybe you got transported from the 20th century to right now!" He exclaimed, jumping over to me to get a closer look.

"No, maybe I just don't like celebrities." I said, walking away.

"Okay, let's start." He says, laughing.

I giggle and start stretching.

I can't help doing my aerial because, really, it's a new move for me.

As I landed, I looked back at him. He looked blank.

I turned beet red and started stretching my calves.

"Can you teach me that?" He asked.

"I thought you already knew that." I said, surprised.

"For this growing body? I don't think so." He said, pointing to himself.

"Take a diet." I suggest playfully.

"Yeah right!" He snorts. "What is up with you girls and your eating disorders?"

"Well, we have abs." I say, lifting my shirt to show my perfect six-pack.

He just stared. I quickly lower my shirt. "C'mon let's start.

"Right." He says, snapping out of the trance.

I giggled.

"Well, do a halfway backbend and do a backward aerial." He demanded.

"You're not the boss of me!" I pointed out.

"Technically I am for this dance."

"Fine. You wanna see what I came up with?" I say, stepping up closer.

"Sure." He says sarcastically.

I do my dance anyways, which left him breathless.

"Session's over." I say, grabbing my stuff and heading back to my locker.

"Hey, can I get your number?" He asked, catching up to me and falling into step.

"Sure." I gave him my number.

"Thanks."

"Bye." I waved him away.

"So?" A voice asked and I shrieked.

"Mack! Are you okay?" Ross came running back.

"Yes. Now leave me alone!" I say, pushing Ross away.

"No way!" Jamie screamed. "Ross Lynch!"

Ross smiled.

"Yes. And come on." I said, pulling her away.

"Bye Ross!" She waved.

"Bye." He waved and walked away.

"Why is he sweet to you all of a sudden?" She asked, getting all interested.

"I showed him my aerial." I say slowly. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"And my abs." I confessed.

"That's more likely. Your abs stick out more than socks with sandals!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I say, offended.

"I mean, you actually have like, an eight pack!" She continues, ignoring my comment.

I laugh.

"And I have like, a two pack abs that looks like nothing!" She continued.

I giggled. "True that!"

She smacked me playfully and started laughing along.

"So, who asked you to prom?" She changed the subject. "I got asked my James Madison!"

"I don't know. It's so funny Laura got asked by someone not Ross." She coninued. "I think he's jealous of her. Mention prom to him. Maybe he'll ask you for this one!"

"Hold up! Celebrity boy asking ordinary, not pretty me?" I pointed out.

"Not pretty? I'm pretty lucky to have you as a friend! Every single boy practically checks you out every time you turn your back to them." She said.

"Right." I said sarcastically.

"True! I heard Ethan McCarthy, you know Hayley's brother the cute one?, might ask you!" Jamie gossiped.

I snorted.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL…**

I rushed into school from morning dance class, which is extra workout. I ran into someone while running through the empty hallway.

"I'm so sor- Hey!" The guy looked up at me.

"Ross? What are you doing here?" I asked accepting his hand and letting him pull me up.

"I go to school here now. Your school is heaven! I got praised by every cheerleader!" He yipped.

"Great! I gotta go to class." I started for the classroom when he grabbed my elbow.

"May I help you?"

"Hey. I still don't have a date to prom…" He said.

My eyes widened when I heard, "MACK WITCOTT!"

"Is Mack your real name?" He asked.

"No. It's Mackenzie. Mackenzie Witcott. I gotta go before Marywum blows his top off." I stated before heading to my classroom.

I heard him chuckle and follow me. "We're in the same class!"

"Cool. Follow moi." I said in a lousy French accent. He laughed.

When we got to the classroom, every boy crowded around me. I turned to look for Ross, but I couldn't find him.

Then, the boys parted showing…


	2. No, But I Want To!

_**Recap:**_

_**Then, the boys parted showing…**_

Ethan McCarthy. Stood there holding a rose and looking at me.

… _awkward… _I thought.

"Mackenzie-" He started

"Mack!" I corrected him.

"Mack! Will you go to prom with me?" He knelt holding the rose.

I looked around to find Ross, only just to see him give a bracelet to Ashley Camiko.

"Yes." I told Ethan.

He smiled and hugged me and spun me around. I giggled.

"See ya later, Mackie." He winked.

I fake smiled at him. It annoyed me so much how he gives me random nicknames.

As soon as he was out of sight, I rolled my eyes and headed over to me seat.

_I wanted to ask you to prom-_

_It turns out that someone just had a better entrance than me. Enjoy __._

I looked over at Ross, whose eyes were downcast and was reading a book. I turned the paper over and wrote:

_You gave Ashley a bracelet. I saw, so I thought that you were asking her to prom._

I threw the note back at him.

Moments later, a piece of paper was on my desk.

I unfolded it and read:

_I put the bracelet on her because she asked me to. She asked ME to prom but I said no because I was gonna ask someone else!_

I was shocked.

_We just met yesterday! Plus, everyone thinks Kami Klipp is you girldriend anyways! _I wrote. I sent the note flying and huffed.

At the end of class, I stood up and ran to find Jamie. I really didn't want to see Ross right now. Not after what I had done to him.

"Hey! James dumped me for Ashley!" She cried at me.

"That little- Who cares! Now people will know your free and the boys will ask you to prom!" I tried.

"Thanks." She said, wiping at her eyes.

"No prob. You know, Ross wanted to ask me to prom." I spilled.

"No way! Told ya your pretty!" She pointed at me.

"Okay first, it's rude to point, second, it's only because of the outside, not what's in the inside." I said.

"You realize that came out all wrong, right?" She stated.

"I know!" I threw my hands down in exasperation.

She laughed. "Anyways, I've been invited to Rydel's birthday party. She wanted me to bring you."

"Sure, why not? I need to take my mind off of this nonsense!"

We walked off laughing and being silly.

**ON FRIDAY NIGHT, THE NIGHT OF THE SLEEPOVER**

I rang the doorbell.

"Hey guys!" Rydel said, opening the door.

"Hey! Rydel this is my bestie, Mackenzie. Never call her that, she prefers Mack." Jamie said.

I nodded.

"Hey! I'm Rydel!" She said, looking at Jamie and nodding her head. "Come in!"

"Whoa! Your house is huge! Not as huge as Mack's, but huge!" Jamie squealed.

"Um, thanks?" Rydel laughed.

Then, a guy walked in. He was taller than me by three inches or something.

"Hey! I'm Rocky. How old are ya?" He winked.

"Ahem, I'm seventeen and not interested. By any chance is your name Rocky?" I aksed.

"Yeah!" She jumped and I laughed.

"Well, my bestie might wanna meet ya!" I pushed my 6'0 friend towards him and took off with Rydel laughing.

"You are evil!" She fell down on her bed giggling.

"You should see me when boys try to hit on me." I joked.

I turned my iPod on and started dancing. I messed my hair up and smacked someone.

I turned to see Rocky holding his nose and turned back to Rydel. We started laughing before we knew it.

I stopped laughing when I saw Rocky and Jamie holding hands.

"You're serious, right?" I asked, hoping she would say that they were together. I wish sometimes she would stop bugging me sometimes, like when I try to practice my guitar, she would barge right in and grab me to go to the mall.

"Yes. He asked me out and I said yes." She squealed holding up her hand, which was intertwined with Rocky's.

"Cool." I said and started fixing up my stuff.

**At 11:00 at night**

I went downstairs, forgetting my iPhone. I started to head into the kitchen when I heard someone singing.

"You walk into the room,

I turn around,

I see you looking as perfect as-"

The guy stopped as he saw me.

"Sorry. I left my phone here." I said, hurrying to grab my phone and its charger.

"Mack?" The guy asked.

"Ross?" I asked, peering into the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stepping closer.

"I got asked to a sleepover by Rydel. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I live here. Wait, my sister invited you?" He asked.

I looked at him shocked, then scared. I went upstairs to Rydel's room and his inside her closet.

I heard a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" I heard Rydel open the door.

"Is Mack in here?" I heard Ross say.

"No. She's here somewhere. In the house." I heard Rydel push him through the door.

"Look in the closet." I heard him demand.

"Fine." She agreed.

I looked around and found a drawer I can fit in. I'm tall as a 5'10 girl, I'm skinny, not that skinny but skinny like models. I don't look like any model at all, but people say so, so I just go along with what they say.

I squeeze into the drawer and heard Rydel open the closet doors and close it.

"Not in here."

"Oh. Well, say goodnight to her for me." I heard him say. He's sweet and all. I love him, but just as a friend.

I climbed out of the closet. I stopped when the siblings saw me.

I stopped in my tracks and bristled myself for whats gonna happen next.

**Sorry guys. I might stop continuing Please Don't Stop The Music and might make another story of it. If you want me to keep the series, tell me and vote. Thanks everyone!**


	3. Dates and Dance

_**Here are some details if you don't really get the story:**_

_**Riker- 17 y.o.**_

_**Rocky- 15 y.o.**_

_**Rydel- 16 y.o**_

_**Ross- 14 y.o**_

_**Ryland- 13 y.o**_

_**Recap:**_

_**I climbed out of the closet. I stopped when the siblings saw me.**_

_**I stopped in my tracks and bristled myself for what's gonna happen next.**_

"Mack, why are you ignoring me?" Ross asked, asking suspiciously.

"Um, I… was not…" I tried, thinking desperately of excuses.

"Yes you were!" He answered.

"Oh… I have to go home. My pet fish has… um.. given… birth!" I said nervously.

"I am so happy for it!" Rydel told me.

"I know. I have to go take care of it. It's mine." I got my bag and grabbed my phone and hurried for the door.

As soon as I got out, I started running for home.

I saw my house's roof a street away.

Okay, so I admit, I have the biggest house in the whole school. It has five floors and my room takes up pretty much half of a floor. And my house is wide as well as it is big. My room also has a second floor, from floor 4 to floor 5 of the house. The second floor of my room has 2 separate rooms: My game room, library, personal gym, and my closet.

My parent's room has 3 floors, from floor 2 to floor 5 of the house. Not kidding.

As soon as I entered the gated grove of the front doors, I skidded to a stop and sat went for the gigantic pool in my huge backyard.

I sat on a chair and set my bag down next to me.

I plugged my earphones into my ears and started listening to Hello by Karmin.

I opened my eyes for just a second and noticed a dark figure jump over the fence.

"Who-" I started.

"Mack! It's me! I have something to tell you!" Jamie interrupted.

"Oh. I thought you were with Rydel." I said.

"Nope. I wanted to go home since you weren't there." She said.

"Aww! So?" I asked.

"Rydel invited us to her sleepover because she wanted to share the news that you qualified for the Jaycee Crew and the Golden Crew competitions!" She squealed.

"No way! Who nominated me?" I asked.

"R- Never mind. Find out for yourself." She flashed that evil grin of hers and vanished.

I blinked and headed inside.

I checked the time. _12:09 PM_. Great.

I headed for my room and started to get to bed and fell asleep.

__I woke up with my window open and flowers on my bed.

I smiled and read the card.

_Roses are red,_

_ Violets are blue,_

_ You are so pretty._

_ I love you._

That got me. I smiled and picked the rose up. I turned it around and saw a teddy bear with a plaque that says: _Even though we may be miles away, we are closer than you think. I quit school and am going somewhere for the rest of the year. I got this made especially for you. I will and will always love you. You are simply wonderful. I love you and I always will, Mackenzie Witcott, and you are beautiful on the inside and the outside. Love, your secret admirer, even though I might not be that much of a secret._

I smiled and sighed.

I got ready for school. I go to Glen Grove School (I made this name up. Though there is really a school named this). I'm in 5th grade.

__I was sitting next to Ethan James and Ana Jesse.

Halfway through reading with the class next door, someone opened the door and closed it. I didn't bother to look.

"Is Mackenzie Witcott here?" the voice asked.

I sat up straight and was hoping that it wasn't who it was supposed to be.

"And Lauren Cameronasi and Caroline Sfrankzi, too? We have a competition this Saturday. Me and my band spoke to the principal and she agreed for the students who were nominated from this school will be able to attend the meetings for 3 hours a day. So it's 10:00-11:00, 12:00-2:00." He said.

I finally turned around to see my worst nightmare. Ross Lynch.

"Um, okay?" The teacher said and sent us out.

__I was in the gym with some of my best friends: Ashlyn, Jamie, and Valerie.

"Okay. So today we are going to have partners. I'm gonna be partners with Mikayla and Mack will be with Sam." Ross said.

I lightened up. I really liked Sam.

He walked up to me and smiled.

"So, you dance?" I asked him, grinning while doing my split and stretching.

"Well, no. Considering I have never danced before in my life, you might win this for me." He smiled back. I throw my head back and laugh.

He laughs with me and I help him stretch and laughing while we did it. I turned around for a moment and saw Ross's jealous expression. I turned back around to face Sam when I saw him on his butt with a red face, I laughed hysterically.

He saw me and stood up to tickle me.

We both fell on the ground with me on top of him.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I gasped and apologized.

He chuckled. "No worries. Considering the prettiest girl is just right above my nose."

I giggled and turned red. I said, "I'm not that pretty…"

"Yes you are. So I really like to win, so can we practice and I can take you out to dinner after?" She asked, hope in his eyes.

"Yes. You're really cute, too!" I winked at him.

He smiled.

So we started with some dance moves and backflips. I say, this boy can dance!

We got to the point where we needed each other to finish the dance.

"Okay. So you grab my wrists and swing me up. I'll end up piggyback on you." I instructed.

"Okay." He said as I got ready for this stunt. He swung me up and over his head. As I was in the air, I counted to 3 and let go of his arms. I did a front flip and landed piggyback on him.

"Okay, as you land piggyback, I will put my arm here and you put your foot on it, and raise your other foot to do an air split." He told me.

I just did as said.

"Everyone ready?" Ross asked. Eventually, he couldn't take the good time Sam and I were having. I can see the jealousy in his eyes as I passed him and walked on stage.

We got to our positions and the music started.

We finally finished the dance with our sending pose as I saw everyone's mouth open and their eyes filled with amazement.

We high-fived each other and grabbed our coats and headed towards Chicago Hotdogs & Barbecue.

We grabbed a hotdog and barbecue and headed back out.

"Okay, what was the best part about 4th grade? To me, it was meeting you." He flashed a grin that made my heart melt.

"Mine was meeting you, too!" I answered.

He smiled and put his arm over my shoulders and we chatted and laughed. We were like that all the way home.

When we got to my house, he said, "I never really had fun like this, with a girl I mean." He says, turning red.

I blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at me, mouth agape as I started for the door.

I went in and headed to my room. As I got in, I saw my terrace double sliding doors open and, one again, roses on my bed.

I picked the note up.

_I don't wanna be friends._

_ I know we just met,_

_ But I love you already._

_ Love me back, _

_ Please before forever runs out._

_ -R_

I turned around and saw…


End file.
